Noises In The Dark
by GPendragon
Summary: Arthur, killing his wife Gwen?


Agent Leon was ringing the bell for 3 minutes until someone replied from the intercom. "Who the hell is this?" It was Arthur Pendragon, showing the arrogant part of his side.

_Well, I think even the most polite person would have replied the same way if you wake them up at 2 am of the morning. _

"Arthur it's Leon"

Arthur mumbled something and a moment later the gate opened.

Leon reentered the police car and drove into the majestic garden which separates the gate and the mansion. He stopped just in front of the steps leading to the main door. He thought back at the phone call he receive just moments ago: the reason why he went to the Pendragon household.

_He was sitting on a police car parked in front of the Museum of Science, keeping one ear on the squad car radio. _

_Nothing interesting or exciting.. he thought while listening to the various messages it sends. His attention was diverted to his duty phone. It was ringing. With the right hand he pulled it out from his pocket and answered it swiftly. _

_"Agent Leon here" _

_"Leon" _

_"Percival?" _

_"We just got a call from a little boy who reported that his father was killing his mother and asked to send the police soon." the other agent said, but there was something strange in his tone. _

_Agent Leon noticed it "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked suspiciously._

_"The call was from Ahmar." _

_"Ahmar?" Leon repeated startled. Ahmar is the five year old Pendragon boy. Arthur and Guinevere's son. He's friends with the family since his father knew Arthur's father making them grow up close. And since the day Arthur introduce Guinevere to their circle of friends, he befriends her too immediately. First time it happens actually for all Arthur's girlfriends 'till Gwen were snobbish, self absorbed and empty headed. And they were not exactly friendly with Arthur's awkward and quiet friend. _

_"Yes, Ahmar." Percival repeated. "I don't know the details, but all he said besides his name and address was: "Send the police, daddy is killing my mommy." _

_Leon was speechless. The other one in the line just sighed. _

_"We know the family… and we both know that this isn't right…." _

_Right, 'cause Arthur loves his wife immensely. He couldn't think of a greater love shared between two people. One could almost detect their feelings just by passing a few minutes with them. _

_"... So I thought it would be best to send someone who knows them. And you're the perfect man for the job since you're very close to the family and you're already in patrol." _

_"I'll be heading there immediately. You've done the right thing" He hung up, turned off the radio and started the car. _

_He turned the car into a crossing, he went millions of times in the Pendragon mansion, but never for doing his line of work and in service. _

_While driving he couldn't help but think that maybe Arthur, known by everybody by his jealousy and possessiveness towards Gwen, might have went too far and tried to- No. He refused to even think that. Arthur would never ever hurt his wife. _

_I guess I will find out what happened when I get there. And with those final words he pressed slightly more to the pedal making the car go faster. _

The moment he stepped both his feet out of the car, the door opened and a tired-looking Arthur appeared in the doorway.

He was wearing only the below part of his pajamas and his hair was very messy.

"Leon, what's going on?"

"We got a call from your house." Leon explained. "Just wanted to control if everything's alright."

"A call?" Shinichi repeated. "About what?"

Leon didn't know how to say it to Arthur "Well…" _Apparently you are killing- or already killed your wife._ How can he say that to his friend? He opted a different approach instead. "The call was from-"

"I called you!" a voice of a little boy suddenly reached both men's ears, then a blonde boy appeared from behind his father's leg, poking just his head. "I called the police!"

"Whaa- Ahmar. Why did you call the police?" Arthur asked his son, confusion displayed on his face.

"Because you were killing Mommy!" the little boy retorted tearfully, pointing an accusatory finger at his baffled father. "I heard you!"

Leon looked down at the boy, then his gaze diverted to his longtime friend.

Arthur stared at his son for very long seconds until he turned into the house and said aloud "Guinevere, please, can you come down here for a minute?"

"Arthur?" Moments later Gwen appeared on the top of the stairs. She descended it and she yawned as she tied the knot of her night-robe. "Arthur, what's going on?" Then she saw the other man. "Leon?"

"Mommy!" little Ahmar cried, throwing himself at his mother's legs. "Mommy, you're not dead! Daddy didn't kill you!" He clung to his mother's legs with all the desperation and possessiveness a five-year old boy could muster. "Don't worry Mommy, uncle Leon has got a gun, and I won't let Daddy hurt you anymore!"

Now it was Gwen's turn to look lost. "Killed me Ahmar….?" She looked at his husband and then to Leon asking with her eyes some sort of explanation, but she notice that they were as lost as she is.

Arthur took a deep breath and decided to take control. He bent down, put his hands on his knees and looked leveled eyed his son.

"Okay Ahmar. Explain." he said calmly. "Now, you said you called the police because you thought I was killing your mother?" the last part of the sentence was said with disbelief. As if there's a way that could ever happen.

Still hugging hardly at his mother's leg, the little boy just nodded.

"Why did you think that?" Arthur inquired further more.

"Because I heard it!" tears, coming out of the his little eyes.

"What did you hear? the older man asked.

The boy stayed silent for a few seconds and with the back of his hand, he tried to dry his tears. "I went to your bedroom. I was going to ask if I could sleep with you and Mommy because I was so scared… But your door was shut and I heard Mommy making a lots of noises and breathing hard like when I run too much. And she kept saying 'Oh God' and then she screamed and it went really quiet.." He looked up at his mother "You were praying for help right Mommy?" he asked innocently.

Silence filled the room. It lasted for long moments.

Then something clicked and everyone was suddenly wide awake as they understood.

Guinevere, instinctively closed further more the V-shaped neckline of her robe. Her eyes were wide, her lips apart and she tried to avoid the other's gazes. Embarrassement filled her whole body as her cheeks took a reddish color.

Arthur straightened back up. He cleared his throat, unsure what to say next. He was shocked and gone pale when he understood his son's words, then gone slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat once again and turning to Leon said "I'm sorry you come all the way here Leon…."

Leon blinked a couple of times. Then he nodded and said "Sorry for the intrusion. May you all have a pleasant night." He couldn't stop smiling and grinning as the faces of the couple flared with a deep shade of red. Then he turned on his back and headed back to his car.

Arthur and Guinevere watched their friend get on his car, still blushing hardly. Their son looking up at them. "What?" he asked his mother innocently.

"Ahmar…" Gwen began "We'll talk about it in the morning okay?" her husband nodded as they all headed upstairs. Neither of them saw the rare sight of the usually composed Leon, laughing his head off.

I I I

"You're really so cute!" Merlin said to his godson while he ruffled his blonde hair.

"So, when can we expect another Pendragon child?" Morgana whispered to Gwen. "I heard." Morgana emphasized that word, "That you don't lacked of occasions to create one." she said teasingly.

Gwen looked at his friend shockingly. _I thought that Leon, the quiet and reserved Leon wouldn't go say something to anyone._ She thought

"Don't look so surprised my dear! Leon told me all about it. And I know that you expected that Leon wouldn't go tell everybody about it but I'm his wife so no secrets between us." she smirked. "Plus, what happened is too hilarious to be kept!" she said teasingly. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody else. Especially Gwaine!"

Guinevere sighed. "I would appreciate if you do that."

Morgana then turned to the little boy. "Would you like a little brother or a little sister hun?" she asked.

The boy nodded vigorously. "One of my classmate in preschool just got a little sister! She is so happy and talk about how she is so cute and plans to play with her all the time… And I asked Mommy when I would get a little brother!"

Morgana chuckled. "What did Mommy say?" she asked curiously.

Ahmar took a sip of his orange juice and replied innocently. "She said I would get one when I start sleeping in my own bed."

**A / N : A parent's nightmare! I'm not a parent but I can imagine the embarrassment! :)) **

**Please review and in return I'll give you many virtual kisses and crêpes with nutella! **


End file.
